dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rediffusion (Fabella)
Rediffusion, operating as RTV-7, is the main, free-to-air commercial channel operated by Rediffusion Fabella International, through the British ITV (ITV plc) Galaxy Corporation, aided by Towa Princess Komaru Naegi. The main channel airs mostly news and current affairs, variety shows, anime drama and liturgical broadcasts (Saturday night and Sunday morning Holy Mass). Rediffusion is the popular news network in state-wide Fabella, notable for its local news headline programs, like the popular Dateline series. History In March 9, 1958, Rediffusion was known as TV-Enoshima, intended to air anti-Catholic propagandas. During 1968, the British Rediffusion company acquired 45% of the company, making the network stop airing anti-Catholic propagandas and started to broadcast news, current affairs, etc. In 1989, Sanshiro (Emperor Fukawa II) organized the channel to have full access to the state-wide Fabella. Later year, their sister networks were launched, as RediffusionOne, Two, Three (to air via satellite mass, events, etc.) Although the British and El Kadsreian Rediffusion is gone, the Fabellan Rediffusion still holds the Adastral trademark, and the famous sign-on music "Widespread World of Rediffusion" was still played. Rediffusion still stands until the Fabellan era nowadays. Transmission Redifussion is transmitted on-air in Towa Hills, the Enoshima-Rediffusion Model RDT-75, Towa's largest satellite dish and transmitter for state wide purposes airing on all states. Local Rediffusion stations use smaller transmitter towers. Sister Channels Main Rediffusion The main Rediffusion channel is RTV-7, the all-English, statewide channel, for all federal subjects in case Rediffusion One, Two, and Three were not present in rural areas, such as in Rajton, Kaiybav, and in North Saionji. The main channel usually airs some programs, not all, taken from the sister channels in Rediffusion. The channel is financed and aided by the Joshuedian chancellery, the main channel's house in Augusyne Technological Hills. RediffusionOne Operated as RTV-1, the channel is free-to-air only in select federal subjects - Towa, Tudrana, Togami, Fukawa, Pekoyama and others. RTV-1 broadcasts news and current affairs, talk shows, and TV series related to drama, history, and so on, as well as Holy Mass every Saturdays and Sundays. It is the only network to be financed by the principalities' fund, that is - Towa Film and Television Tax Credit / Towa Cultural Fund, Tudrana TCM (Television and Cinema Ministry), aided by Towa Princess Komaru Naegi and Tudrana Princess Kaede Akamatsu. RediffusionTwo RTV-2, broadcasting on-air from Pechamsk, Pekoyama Krai, is the casual broadcasting arm of Rediffusion. Mainly airs game-shows, sports, comedy, and anime. RediffusionThree RTV-3, airing from RTV-1's headquarters is the home for popular series - Student's Life of Despair. It airs imported anime, drama, and content aimed to teenagers, 16 and above. Programs Current Programming News and Current Affairs * Blessed Morning, Fabella (1982-present) * Rediffusion News (News2, News6, News10) (1971-present) * Rediffusion Dateline series -Dateline Towa, Togami, Tudrana, and Fukawa- (1992-present, only in local Rediffusion channels, some Dateline newscasts are in Fukav, Togan, Tudranic and Russian) Fabellan Drama/Soap Opera * Hello, dear Rena (2006-present) * Student's Life of Despair (2009-present) * All I remembered... (1997-present) Comedy * Let's Go Laika (2008-present) * Mika-mikarin (2016-present) * Rouka's Odds (2016-present) Imported Anime * Pretty Cure series (2004-present) * My Hero Academia (2016-present) Fabellan game shows * Russian Roulette (2002-present) * Countdown Fabella (2003-present) * Wipeout Fabella (2007-present) * The Price is Right Fabella (1995-present) * Jeopardy Fabella (1995-present) * The Weakest Link Fabella (1999-present) * Fabella's Next Millionaire (2002-present) * Deal or No Deal with Byakuya Togami (2012-present) * Susume Jackpot! (2014-present) * Wheel of Fortune Fabella (1996-present) Sports * Galaxy FCUAA Collegiate Athletics * Galaxy Governorate Atheltics * Galaxy GameOn! e-Sports Championship * PUBG Cup Specials * Rediffusion Adastral Awards (1999-present) * Eurovision Song Contest (1962-present) * Victory Day Parade Special Simulcast Reality shows * Big Brother Fabella (2008-present) * The Voice of Fabella (2014-present) * Fabella's Got Talent (2009-present) Liturgical Programs * A Morning with Mary * Holy Mass (Saturday and Sunday) Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:1950s Category:1950s establishments Category:1958 Category:1958 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 1958 Category:Fabella